Bleach Royale
by itachianimefan
Summary: 42 participants. 1 winner. These will be the best Programme year ever as never before have we had soul reapers, humans, espada's and vizards fighting against each other. Ichigo and his friends have been pulled into a horrid disaster. Will they end up killing each other, or can they find a way for everyone to escape. Please read and review :)


I don't own Bleach or Battle Royale for that matter.

I hope you enjoy my fanfiction. Most of the characters are AU unless stated otherwise.

As well, if you have the time, please leave a short review~

Chapter One: Death Call

_[WORLD OF THE LIVING: WOTL] _

Ichigo idly placed his textbook down on his desk. This was perhaps the fifth or so time during his least favourite class, arithmetic, that he had done this. He definitely felt something strange; it wasn't spiritual pressure, or anything else he had felt before. It felt more…ominous. Puzzled, he glanced to his left, where Orihime was sitting, who happened to catch his eye and returned the concerned glance.

She felt it too.

_Just what was happening?_ Casually, he risked a glimpse towards Chad at Uryu, both of which were busy looking at their textbooks. However, Ichigo could tell they weren't focusing on it at all as their eyes remained glued to one spot. So, it wasn't just him. His first concern was alleviated. Now he just have to focus on the last one.

_What_ was he feeling?

_[TENTH DIVISION]_

"Oh, I don't see why I have to do this on such a beautiful day." Lieutenant of the 10th division, Rangiku Matsumoto, complained to herself. She sighed heavily and looked at the healthy pile of papers that required filing. It wouldn't have come to this, that is, if she had filed the papers as soon as she received them, but Rangiku was never the type of person to be proactive, at least in regards to paperwork. Nonetheless, there came a time when she knew it was either filing all night and day, or feeling the true wrath of her lovable captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Of the two choices, she often laughed off the latter, but in recent days, Hitsugaya was easily agitated. Was it her cooking a few days ago?

"Daydreaming again, lieutenant?" Toshiro said dully as he walked past her desk.

"Ah! Captain," Rangiku began, "haha, I didn't expect you in until later." _Much later, _she thought, _at least until I was done half the pile!_ Toshiro crossed his arms and walked over.

"As captain of the 10th division, I have too many duties to be playing around." He closed his eyes and looked at his lieutenant, and then the pile caught his attention. "By the way, what are you doing?" Afraid of him asking this Rangiku laughed it off.

"Oh," She said, waving her hand back and forth. "You know the usual! Just filing some paper work." Toshiro managed to bypass her and read the first page of the pile.

"Rangiku!" He bellowed. "This was supposed to be filed _last week_!" He jabbed his (small) finger on the paper. "Now, I'm sure you know the responsibilities of being a lieutenant," He began. "It's mandatory that you—" He paused, his eyes widening and looked at Rangiku. She stared back.

"What was that…feeling?" She asked, her serious expression returning.

"I don't know." Her captain replied, walking towards the exit. "But I never felt it before." He stood there for a moment or two (obviously deciding what to do next) and glanced at his lieutenant. "Leave those and come with me for now."

"Yes sir." She replied and jumped to follow him.

[_THIRD DIVISION_]

Izuru Kira had just finished his morning training session and headed back to his squad, when he felt a strange feeling in the air. Stopping in his tracks, he looked around trying to find the direction from where it was coming from, to only find out he could not detect a definite direction. He could only tell it was coming from above.

"Izuru." A voice called. He turned to find his present captain, Rojuro Otoribashi walking towards him. It had been roughly a year now since Otoribashi had taken the place of his previous captain, Gin Ichimaru. Though he was loyal to his present captain, there was something about Gin Ichimaru that he held dear to him; a different kind of loyalty. "Done training now, are we?" He said, leaning against the nearest building.

"Yes captain." Kira said, still looking uneasy. "Sir." He began again.

"Hm?"

"Did you feel something just now?" Otoribashi looked at Izuru as if trying to figure out the meaning behind his question. He didn't tend to concentrate so much, it often gave him headaches.

"In all honestly, I did not." Otoribashi admitted. "Besides the faint melody of the Seritei." Kira said nothing. He knew Otoribashi was really into music. He even caught him practicing his guitar (was it called) when he was relieved of his duties. That was besides the point, more importantly, he felt nothing.

"Sir." Kira began again. Otoribashi was about to answer back when a bright beam of light came pouring down right around Kira. The loud noise accompanied by the beam of light muffled the sounds around him, but he could hear his captain calling out his name. Kira tried to call out to his captains' yells, but to no avail. It felt, quite frankly, that his spiritual energy was roughly cut in half and the shock of loosing it so fast made him suddenly weak. Squinting, he could make out the base shapes of the buildings of the Seritei, but then the beam of light only increased, and this is when Izuru Kira lost consciousness.

[_SECOND DIVISION_]

"AND I WANT ALL FORCES REPORTING TO ME DIRECTLY!" Soi Fon ordered to the special task forces before they left for their daily missions. "And, on time." She added, crossing her arms. "That is all." She glanced at the members and walked out of the wooden classroom. She continued to walk onwards, near her lieutenant's, Marechiyo Omaeda, living quarters.

"Honestly." She muttered, kicking down the door. "If you're going to be a lieutenant, you could at least act the part." After the last of the debris had fallen, Soi Fon walked in to find Marechiyo rising from his morning slumber. "Get up." She snapped. "I have a job for you to do." Itching his head, he opened and closed his eyes, to get used to the light.

"This early captain?" He asked

"I wouldn't come in here now, if it was for next week now, would I?" She answered back.

"Alright, alright." He said, knowing perfectly well when she was in a bad mood. He looked sideways to where the door was, until a few moments ago. Man, his captain was good. He recently replaced it from the last time she came barging in, making sure the door was tougher than before, yet still, she managed to knock it down as if it was made out of straw. "I'm coming. Quickly, he looked it he mirror at his visage and combed his hair back to its natural (and "beautiful") position.

"Tsk. Must you do that now?" Soi Fon said, annoyed. She hated to be kept waiting, especially for her subordinates. She remembered when she was in their positions she had tried her hardest to make a positive impression. It seemed kids these days disregarded impressions.

"Alright, your job?" Omaeda said, still smoothing the back of his head. He placed the mirror gently on his table before walking over to his captain. Soi Fon managed to resist the urge to snap back at his casual way of communicating with her. She merely closed her eyes and crossed her arms together.

"I have received orders that they have been some troubles within eastern territory of the Ryukon district." She announced, without opening her eyes to look at her lieutenant. Had she had done so, she would have seen his opening a fresh bag of potato chips; showing much concern to them than to what she was saying. "I want you to investigate it." She added, opening her eyes and he looked up from his early breakfast snack.

"Me, Captain?" He questioned.

"Must I repeat myself?" She glared. He didn't say anything, but lowered his gaze, as if pondering how he could get out of such a troublesome job. Perhaps he could get his lower henchmen to finish it off. Besides, what was the worst that could happen to the district? It could have just been a fighting spree, which had been happening recently.

"Wait, can I—" He began. He stopped because when he looked at his captain, he saw that she was…in shock. He blinked with concern, "Captain?" He started to come forward, but her hand darted out for him to stop.

"Can you…feel that?" She breathed. Scrunching his eyebrows, he tried to concentrate around him, but again felt nothing.

"No, Captain." He answered. "Why? What do you feel?"

"It's—" She started, but then a bright light feel directly on her, muffling any sound. She caught a glimpse of Omaeda, staring back startled. She couldn't even respond to him as her strength was rapidly depleting. She could only fall to her knees and close her eyes.

_[SIXTH DIVISION]_

"Captain!" Renji opened the door to his captain's house. Byakuya remained quite composed and finished his letter before turning his attention to his lieutenant, who was sitting patiently behind him.

"Yes?" He said, as if it indicated Renji could continue.

"Sir. I have a recent report that soul reapers from the Seritei have been disappearing without a trace!" Byakuya absorbed all this in and stood to his feet.

"The names of those missing?" He asked.

"Ah, right sir." Renji got up as well and pulled out a piece of paper. "So far it's been Lieutenant of the Third Division, Izuru Kira and Captain of the Second Division and Punishment Squad, Soi Fon." He said. "However, other companies have reported feeling a strange presence in the air, such as Lieutenant and Captain of the Ten Division."

"I see." Byakuya said. "Renji, I want you to send a message to the Commander, and then we shall further investigate this matter." Renji nodded about to create his Hell butterfly when he felt a sickly thick presence in the air. Gasping, he bent down on one knee. By the looks of it, Byakuya felt it too, for his eyes were wide with concern. His hand was already on his hilt, but it could do nothing about the two red beams that fell around himself and Renji. For both of them, their worlds went black.

_[ALTERNATE UNIVERSE]_

Izuru Kira was the first to stir. He struggled to open his eyes, as every small movement he made gave his body some pain, not to mention the constant headache he had. He was on the floor, stomach down, hands tied. At first he didn't understand what was happening, but it did not take him long to feel the ice cold metal biting into his flesh. Concerned, he looked around to absorb his surroundings.

A classroom, there were empty desks and chairs around him, but he couldn't make out all the details as the darkness swallowed them up.

Getting up without the help of his hands wasn't as hard as he imagined; it was something else that had taken his breath away. His neck contained a thick steel necklace, weighing about thirty pounds. He gasped trying to make sense of the situation. Was this a dream? He thought back. The last thing he did remember was his captain yelling his name.

A chilling sensation filled his stomach. Something sinister was about to happen.

"Lieutenant." A voice called out. Kira immediately turned to the source of the voice and much to his dismay (and relief) he could make out the silhouette of Captain Soi Fon.

"Captain Soi Fon." He whispered. "Where are we?"

"I don't know that." Her voice was heavy with annoyance. "I woke up just after you did." Kira was about to say something when a deep voice filled the room.

"Welcome Soul Reapers and guests." The voice called out in the least welcoming voice possible. And then the lights came on. Kira had to squint for his eyes to adjust, but when they did, he gasped out of his dismay, as he saw many of his fellow soul reapers. Momo was just to his right, weakly getting up. Again, her hands were tired behind her back and a thick metal collar clung to her thin neck. Behind her, Renji was sitting, staring at no one in particular. In the far corner Byakuya merely leaned against the wall, eyes closed and there were others. Isane and Unohana, Hanatoro, Kyoraku, Ise, Hisagi, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Nemu, Yumichika, Ukitake, Rangiku, Kurotsuchi, Yachiru, Rukia, Shiba, Shinji, and Komamura. Even non soul reapers were in the room. Izuru couldn't comprehend how they all arrived here. Ichigo was easy to recognize, and then Urya, Chad, Orihime and Yoruichi. What amazed him even more was that there were Espadas in the room. He couldn't tell what their names were, only that their uniform made them distinctly recognizable. Further scanning the room, Izuru spotted someone that made his heart freeze a bit. He didn't know how he should react to see the former captains Tosen …and Gin.

Gin was here, but didn't look at anyone either. He just merely had his usual expression, staring at something on the wall, an eerie smirk against his pale face. Some of soul reapers had their attention towards the sound of the menacing voice, others were already lost in their own world.

"You're perhaps wondering what it going on." The voice continued, as a murmur of concern filled the room. "But your questions will be answered shortly." The voice paused. "My name is Anon, however that will hardly be of any use to you. Your purpose is entertainment and you will fulfill your purpose. You see…" The voice drained away as the speaker, Anon, thought for more words. "This is the most complex game we've had in the history of time. Never before were we able to gain access to the soul society, the human world and hueco mundo simultaneously."

"What do you mean exactly by…entertainment?" Orihime called out. A look of grave concern was written all over her face, but still, when most were confused about the situation, she was still in her right mind to ask questions.

"Hahaha…" The voice laughed. "You've got some guts there girl. But let me ask you this…have you ever heard of…the Programme?"

"What?!" Soi Fon gasped.

"Impossible." Ukitake said.

"No…not-" Unohana began, but covered her mouth. Ichigo, as well as his friends looked more confused, while the Espadas kept their neutral expression.

"What exactly…is the Programme?" Ichigo asked, getting up slowly. He didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out it was something that the Soul Reapers feared. Perhaps they were all going to be test subjects or something?

"It was used in Japan centuries ago." Byakuya responded, his eyes still closed. "The idea has been eradicated ever since, as well as, all the members who supported it." He opened his eyes and looked at Ichigo. "It has been banned as utter cruelty towards human beings and many, including those of the soul society, fought to prevent another Programme from occurring."

"They used to gather roughly forty students, and they would make them fight to the death until one student is remaining. " Unohana added. "The victor would be awarded glory."

"And the fact that we're all here now," Gin took over, who didn't notice the cold glares he was receiving, "must mean that we too are in an alternate universe, hmmm?" He let his voice purr, which sent shivers down Ichigo's spine.

"So that's all great to know," Renji said in his usual annoyed voice. "But that doesn't explain how the hell we're supposed to get out of this mess."

"Foolish humans." Anon called out again. "To even think you could be able to get out of this mess is useless in the first place. Do you think we would have summoned you if we thought you had a chance of escaping? None of your except one has the power to escape."

"You must be out of your mind to think that we would suddenly fight each other!" Rukia spat out, her anger rising. "We're great friends and family here. You think by teleporting us here and threatening us will help us to suddenly change our minds?!"

"You speak as if you know everyone's intention." Anon said calmly. "You _think_ that everyone here is your friend. You _believe_ that no one will take up a sword or weapon to hurt you, but these are just ideas…fantasies to assure you you are safe. Once you get on the island shaped battlefield, and you have that mind set on, you'll surely be the first to die."

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled. This was insane. Was this really happening? Wasn't this just a dream? We were just in class, he thought. We were just sitting there in class.

"Seriously," Anon said. "You need to shut up. I'm telling you all this so that you'll have a chance of survival."

"Like hell we're going to do this." Renji snarled. And that's when it happened. Around his neck, blue electricity volts came to life. It quickly wrapped themselves around his body and shone bright blue. Renji yelled out screams of pain as the blue light faded and he was kneeling on the ground, helpless.  
"Renji!" Rukia said with concern and ran over to him. Momo and Kira followed.

"In this universe you are all equal. Despite being human or soul reaper or espada, here you are all human. You only have one life, therefore, you only die once. The necklaces around your neck have a high voltage current as well as other properties to assure a slow and painful death. I just gave a little shock to your 'friend' there. I really don't like cussing, nor do I like to be interrupted. You will fight or you will die. Either by my hands or by the hands of your friends. It doesn't matter to me, but it might for you, so choose your words…carefully." Everyone was silent, except for Renji who was groaning in pain.

"Now, let me explain." Anon said. Ichigo could sense the tension from everyone, especially the soul reapers. They were now 'human' again, so did that mean they still had their power? "You are branded on your left wrist a number." Everyone took a chance to glance down at their hand. "The number is the order you will be able to leave this room and make your way onto the island. Each person will get five minutes to leave before the next one is called up. Just to be fair, it will be boy, girl, boy girl and so on. On the way out, you'll find a backpack with your number on it. Pick it up, or don't. You'll have a 30% greater chance of living if you do, but perhaps you don't need that chance. In the pack there is a map of the island in a grid format. Depending on what I want, I'll be announcing places on the map that are 'forbidden'. Meaning that you can't go there. If you do, we'll, I'm afraid you'll be dead. Hahaha, so don't try that. It doesn't make the game interesting anyway." He paused and then continued. "Also, a weapon will be in your pack. Maybe soul reapers, it's your sword, but don't let that delusion you, for how to you know you still have your powers?" He let out an amused laugh. "If someone doesn't die within 24 hours, I will kill someone by random until there is one person left, but then again, that too will be a boring game. I know you all fight well, so let's see some excitement!"

Everyone was silent. Unsure how to respond of react. This was really happening. This was real! They were going to have to fight against each other or die trying. Or, was there a way out of this? Ichigo's mind was running like crazy. He couldn't think straight. All he knew was that he was in denial and that he couldn't believe this was happening. He knew that his friends wouldn't fight against him, but…he glanced over his shoulder…there were ones he didn't think he could trust. Gin and Tosen for example…the espadas…and even Kenpachi. Would they kill just to live? The doubt in his mind suddenly grew larger. This was too insane to comprehend.

"Now, we'll be beginning the game." Anon said. "I wish you all the best of luck, and I'll see one of you on the other side." Everyone was silent as he read out the numbers that sounded like a death call roll.

That's it for chapter one! I hope you enjoyed that! I would really appreciate a comment, or even a suggestion of who you think you would like to see fight together, or who you'd like to see paired up, or live. I haven't figured out the details, so maybe you'll comment will influence somehow ^_^ Thanks for reading! Below are the numbers of each of the participants (so you get a better idea). I didn't let everyone speak in this chapter, but I will later on.

Boys: Girls:

1. Ichigo

1. Rukia

2. Chad

2. Orihime

3. Uryu

3. Yoruichi

4. Renji

4. Hiyori

5. Byakuya

5. Soi Fon

6. Izuru

6. Isane

7. Hanatoro

7. Unohana

8. Shinji

8. Momo

9. Gin

9. Ise

10. Kyoraku

10. Nemu

11. Hisagi

11. Rangiku

12. Toshiro

12. Yachiru

13. Kenpachi

13. Shiba

14. Ikkaku

14. Nelliel

15. Yumichika

15. Riruka

16. Kurotsuchi

16. Kuna Mashiro

17. Ukitake

17. Tatsuki

18. Grimmjow

18. Karin

19. Ulquiorra

19. Ururu

20. Iba

20. Lisa

21. Komamura (yeah there's 2 more boys than girls, sorry!)

22. Tosen

Take cares~~

-Itachianimefan


End file.
